Additive manufacturing systems, such as Selective Laser Sintering (SLS), High Speed Sintering and Selective Inhibition Sintering, transform a consumable powder into a three dimensional article. The system builds the article from a digital representation in a layer-by-layer manner by selectively applying thermal energy to the consumable powder to fuse the powder particles into a monolithic part. Current techniques for manufacturing the consumable powders for such additive manufacturing systems include crushing or grinding large polymer pellets or precipitating polymer particles from a solution. However, these techniques are expensive and do not offer precise control of the particle morphology. Varying particle morphology in a consumable powder alters the melting time and temperature of the particles, which ultimately reduces the uniformity of the fusing process and weakens the monolithic part, formed using the additive manufacturing system. Accordingly, the industry continues to demand improved production techniques for consumable powders that show improved control of particle morphology.